battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
RISE OF SOULS
RISE OF SOULS is the first opening theme of Battle Spirits Burning Soul. The song was sung by Shuhei Kita. Lyrics Kanji= 都市(まち)を照らす 新たな時代にRIDE ON! 憧れていたんだ 変わりゆく この瞬間(とき)を 誰にも 譲れやしないPRIDEが 華やかな6色(ひかり)掲げる 御旗(はた)に宿す 桜花爛漫(おうからんまん) 幾多の 集いし運命(さだめ)の強敵(とも) 不撓不屈(ふとうふくつ) 勝利の彼方(むこう)… 目指す『最強の座(ばしょ)』へ 翔(か)け出すのさ いま 燃え盛る熱き魂 何度だって 立ち向かって 掴め! BURNING SOUL!! 遙か遠く まだ 見た事の無い世界まで 響けMESSAGE 届けOVER WORLD LET'S OPEN THE GATE!! 青空(そら)を濁す 雨降る過去(きのう)にGOOD-BYE! 待ちわびていたんだ 晴れ渡る この今日(とき)を 何にも 懼(おそ)れやしないSMILEが 鮮やかな6色(ひかり)掲げる 御旗(はた)を揺らす 難攻不落 数多に 選びし運命(さだめ)の手札(カード) 天下布武(てんかふぶ) 勝負の行方(むこう)… 燃え尽きても 目指す『最強の座(ばしょ)』へ 勝ち抜くのさ いま 吼(ほ)え叫ぶ若き魂 何度だって 立ち上がって 燃やせ! RISE OF SOULS!! もっと強く まだ 見た事も無い未来まで 翳せSPIRITS 唸れOVER WORLD GET GLORIOUS DAYS!! 出逢いの数だけ 燃え上がる熱き魂 夢見た あの日々に 誓うよ 遙か遠く まだ 見た事の無い世界まで トビラを界(と)き放ち… NEVER SAY NEVER!! 翔(か)け出すのさ あぁ 舞い昇(あ)がれ熱き魂 何度だって 立ち向かって そうさ! BURNING SOUL!! もっと昂(たか)く さぁ 見た事の無い世界へと 響けHEARTBEAT 届けOVER WORLD NOW OPEN THE GATE!! |-| TV Size= Machi wo terasu arata na jidai ni RIDE ON! Akogareteitanda kawariyuki kono toki wo Dare ni mo yuzureyashinai PRIDE ga Hanayakana hikari kakageru hata ni yadosu Oukaranman ikuta no tsudoishi sadame no tomo Futoukukutsu shouri no mukou... mezasu basho he Kakedase no sa ima moesakaru atsuki tamashii Nando datte tachimukatte tsukame! BURNING SOUL!! Haruka tooku mada mita koto no nai sekai made Hibike MESSAGE todoke OVER WORLD LET'S OPEN THE GATE!! LET'S OPEN THE GATE!! |-| Full Song= Machi wo terasu arata na jidai ni RIDE ON! Akogareteitanda kawariyuki kono toki wo Dare ni mo yuzureyashinai PRIDE ga Hanayakana hikari kakageru hata ni yadosu Oukaranman ikuta no tsudoishi sadame no tomo Futoukukutsu shouri no mukou... mezasu basho he Kakedase no sa ima moesakaru atsuki tamashii Nando datte tachimukatte tsukame! BURNING SOUL!! Haruka tooku mada mita koto no nai sekai made Hibike MESSAGE todoke OVER WORLD LET'S OPEN THE GATE!! Sora wo nigosu amefuru kinou ni GOOD-BYE! Machiwabiteitanda harewataru kono toki wo Nani ni mo osoreyashinai SMILE ga Azayaka na hikari kakageru hata wo yurasu Nankou furaku amata ni erabishi sadame no kaado Tenkafubu shoubu no mukou... moetsukitemo Mezasu basho he Kachinuku no sa ima hoesakebu wakaki tamashii Nando datte tachiagatte Moyase! RISE OF SOULS!! Motto tsuyoku mada mita koto no nai sekai made Kazase SPIRITS unare OVER WORLD GET GLORIOUS DAYS!! Deai no kazu dake moeagaru atsuki tamashii Yume mita ano hibi ni chikau yo Haruka tooku mada mita koto no nai sekai made Tobira wo tokihachi... NEVER SAY NEVER!! Kakedasu no sa Aa maiagare atsuki tamashii Nando datte tachimukatte Sou sa! BURNING SOUL!! Motto takaku Saa mita koto no nai sekai he to Hibike HEARTBEAT todoke OVER WORLD NOW OPEN THE GATE!! |-| English (TV Size)= RIDE ON to the new age lighting the city! Now is the moment for that change you yearned for PRIDE you won't hand over to anyone Is a brilliant six-colored light, so hoist it like a flag A riot of cherry blossoms, as you encounter many fated rivals Stubbornly head for victory... aim for the title of strongest Start soaring now with your soul blazing hot Keep fighting over and over and grasp it! BURNING SOUL!! In the far distance, to a world yet to be seen Echo the MESSAGE, it will reach OVER the WORLD LET'S OPEN THE GATE!! LET'S OPEN THE GATE!! |-| English (Full Size)= RIDE ON to the new age lighting the city! Now is the moment for that change you yearned for PRIDE you won't hand over to anyone Is a brilliant six-colored light, so hoist it like a flag A riot of cherry blossoms, as you encounter many fated rivals Stubbornly head for victory... aim for the title of strongest Start soaring now with your soul blazing hot Keep fighting over and over and grasp it! BURNING SOUL!! In the far distance, to a world yet to be seen Echo the message, it will reach OVER the WORLD LET'S OPEN THE GATE!! Say GOOD-BYE to the rainy yesterday clouding up the blue sky! Now is the day for the clear skies you waited for A SMILE that isn't afraid of anything Is a brilliant six-colored light, so wave it like a flag The many invincible fated cards you choose Will unite the world through your battle... even if you burn out Aim for the title of strongest Win through now with your young soul crying out loud Keep standing up over and over and let it burn! RISE OF SOULS!! Stronger, to a world yet to be seen Lift up your SPIRITS and howl OVER the WORLD GET GLORIOUS DAYS!! Let your soul burn up for everyone you meet Swear to the days you dreamed of In the far distance, to a world yet to be seen Unleash the world behind the door... NEVER SAY NEVER!! Start soaring now with your blazing hot soul afloat Keep fighting over and over, that's right! BURNING SOUL!! Even higher now, to a world yet to be seen Echo the HEARTBEAT, it will reach OVER the WORLD NOW OPEN THE GATE!! Category:Song Category:Anime Opening Theme